Dragon halberd
|name = Dragon halberd |image = |release = 20 September 2004 |update = Plague City Part 4 Released |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |lendable = Yes |equipable = Yes |stackable = No |high = 150000 |low = 100000 |destroy = Drop |store = 325000 |seller = Quartermaster's Stores Quartermaster |exchange = gemw |examine = A dragon halberd. |weight = 3.1 }} The dragon halberd is a two-handed weapon made from Dragon metal. Just like all other halberds, it is not possible to create the dragon halberd using the Smithing skill. It can be purchased at Tyras Camp for 325,000 coins, the Bounty Hunter Store for 900,000 bounties, or it may be obtained as a common reward from Master Treasure Trails caskets. It requires 60 Attack and 30 Strength to wield as well as completion of the Regicide quest. Like all halberds, the dragon halberd can attack at a range of 2 squares, making it the only melee weapon type that you may safespot monsters with. 'Note: '''The Quartermaster will show 0 halberds in stock before completing Regicide. The stock will appear at 5 after completion. 110px |caption = A player wielding a dragon halberd. }} Combat styles Special attack The dragon halberd has a special attack called ''Sweep, consuming 30% of the player's special attack energy. In addition to a 10% damage boost, if used against "large" monsters (anything that is larger than 1x1, such as General Graardor), the special attack will deal an additional second hit onto them, although with 25% reduced accuracy. It can also hit multiple adjacent enemies in a multi-combat area. Special attack's accuracy rolls against opponents slash defence roll. Large monsters :Note that a monster is considered to be "large" if it takes up more than one square of space. *Aberrant spectres *Banshees *Bears *Bloodveld *Brawlers in Pest Control *Catablepon *Cave horrors *Cows *Cyclops *Dark beasts *Demons: **Lesser demons **Greater demons **Black demons *All varieties of dragons, including baby dragons *Gargoyles *Ghasts *Giants: **Hill Giants **Moss giants **Ice giants **Fire giants *Giant bats *Giant Rock Crabs *Hellhounds *Kalphites *Monkey Guards *Mounted terrorbird gnomes *Ogres *Portals in Pest Control *Scorpions *Suqah *Tortured and demonic gorillas *Trolls (does not work on Mountain trolls) *Unicorns *Wolves and dire wolves *Yaks *Most of the TzHaar Fight Cave monsters *Various boss monsters: Chaos Elemental, the Corporeal Beast, the Kalphite Queen, the Giant Mole, the King Black Dragon (cannot use a dragon halberd, as it is two handed, unless using a super antifire potion), God Wars Dungeon generals (except for General Kree'arra, who cannot be attacked by melee despite the extra reach of the dragon halberd) and the Dagannoth Kings (Supreme). Dropping monsters |} Trivia *The Dragon halberd's special attack hit used to only the main target on the central tile, but hit an unlimited amount of monsters on the two adjacent tiles. This was fixed on 2018 June 7, capping the maximum number of monsters to 10, but allowing monsters standing on the same tile as the primary target to also be affected by the attack. Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons with Special attacks